The present invention relates generally to improvements in illuminating devices, and it relates particularly to an improved recessed fluorescent light fixture mounted on a suspended or dropped ceiling structure.
A common and widespread practice in illuminating spaces, particularly commercial and industrial areas provided with dropped ceilings, is to mount the lighting fixtures, particularly fluorescent light fixtures provided with light reflectors and baffles, in corresponding openings in the ceiling with the bottom of the fixture approximately coplanar with the ceiling. Frequently, in such installations, the recessed light fixture is constructed to provide openings which permit the flow of air between the illuminated space and the space above the dropped ceiling to permit or contribute to the return flow of air in air conditioning systems.
The conventional and heretofore proposed recessed lighting fixtures of the above type possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. Important among these drawbacks is the high degree of sound transmission between the illuminated area and the space above the ceiling. As a consequence, sound is transmitted between different parts of an area having a common ceiling space of intercommunicating ceiling spaces so that quietness and privacy of these separate parts even where the illuminated area with a common ceiling is partitioned or otherwise subdivided simply are not achieved. Noises, as speech, music, or other sounds emanating from one area, are audible to a substantial extent in other areas and this, of course, is highly annoying and undesirable. In addition, the conventional recessed fluorescent light fixture is often difficult to assemble, install, service, and maintain, is usually of little versatility and adaptability, and otherwise leaves much to be desired.